A Look Into the Future
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: A quick look into the future of the surgeons of Seattle Grace. Oneshot, includes all the characters. Read and review!


A/N: This is for sure going to only be a oneshot. It takes a look into the future of all the surgeons and their families. It has no real plot, but this is what I could see happening many years down the road. Oh, and the math might not be exactly correct, so forgive me on that. Takes place around 20 years into the future.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy. Only the kids belong to me.

* * *

Derek Shepard stood on the open balcony of the house he shared with his wife, Meredith.

Derek was no longer in his late 30's, and his wife wasn't in her mid 30's. While both of them had aged gracefully, around 20 years had passed since they worked as surgeons at Seattle Grace.

Derek glanced down and the sound of children's' delighted cries and laughs reached his ears.

He watched his own kids; his oldest son Liam was flirting with Addison and Mark's 20 year old daughter, Samantha.

"That's my boy." Derek thought, a small grin crossing his face.

Addison and Mark's youngest child, 10 year old Kayleigh, flitted around the pair, teasing her older sister to no end. Derek's youngest, and even though she was 17, Devyn was Derek's princess. Derek watched her chase after her 'cousin' Kayleigh, trying to get her to leave Samantha and Liam alone.

Addison's middle daughter, the one that was the splitting image of herself, Lauryn, stuck close to her parents and chatted with her parents' friends.

Callie and George had twins that just turned 12, and they were having the party at the Shepard household. Meredith had offered the use of their house after she heard George complaining to his wife that they had no space to have a birthday party. And that was what brought the ex- surgeons of Seattle Grace out for a sunny afternoon of cake and laughing.

Nadia and Aiden were close in personality, but different in looks. Nadia was her mother's doppelganger and Aiden was George's.

They paraded around the Shepard backyard in birthday hats, waving birthday balloons, and singing loudly.

Burke and Cristina's son, 11 year old Alexander followed Nadia around like a puppy dog. Burke found it endearing, as did Callie, but George and Cristina tried to keep the kids apart. Cristina preached that her son would never marry an O'Malley. Burke argued that they were still young. Chasing after a 12 year old didn't mean marriage in the slightest. Cristina argued back, claiming that chasing after and finally dating always led to marriage.

Cristina had put on the act of not embracing the growing child inside of her, but from where Derek was standing he could see her gently run her hands over her growing belly. He shook his head good naturedly.

The sound of the knocker at the back gate signaled the arrival of the Stevens- Karev family. Rounds of greetings chorused through the backyard as Alex and Izzie traipsed in, their 6 kids following closely behind: Hayden, Holly, Hannah, Hope, and Harley.

Derek watched as Hayden quickly found Liam and high fived him. Holly said hi to Addison and Mark but then quickly stole Lauryn away from them.

Izzie was holding her 2 year old, Harley in her arms. Derek could easily tell that out of her 6 children, Harley and 6 year old Hope were her favorites.

Hannah clung to her father closely while Alex made his way around the yard to greet everyone.

Derek watched as Izzie bent down and lovingly kissed Cristina's belly. Cristina yelled and Derek could hear it from where he was standing. Meredith and the others surrounding them laughed.

Derek's eyes wandered to Mark and Addison. Mark had his arm protectively around Addison's waist, and Derek felt his heart swell with joy. His ex wife was finally happy and that was all that mattered. And they had 3 wonderful children to prove it.

The Shepard's' dog, Zoe, yapped excitedly as she chased Hope and Kayleigh around the yard. Hope tripped in the grass and began to cry. Alarmed, Derek could see, Izzie raced to her child's side. Within seconds, the 6 year old blonde angel had stopped crying and was clutching her mothers hand tightly.

While Meredith scolded Zoe, and attached her leash to her wrist, Derek eyed Samantha and Liam making their way to a large patch of bushes.

"Better not let Mark find you guys." Derek warned silently.

"Derek!" A voice got Derek's attention and he spun around to see his wife coming behind him. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Derek could feel the bump on her stomach touching his back and he smiled. He released her arms from around him.

"How's baby Shepard doing?" He rubbed a finger over her belly lovingly.

"Peanut's good. It's cake time though."

"Alright, head on back down. I'll be down in a minute."

Meredith raised an eyebrow but turned to go anyway.

Happy thoughts filled Derek's mind as he looked once again at the extended family in his backyard. He couldn't wait for the birth of their new child, as well as the birth of Cristina's baby. Meredith and Cristina had gotten pregnant around the same time, and Meredith couldn't wait to spoil the little angel that would be born around the same time as her own child.

Derek took one last look at everyone laughing happily below him. Everything had worked out the way it was supposed to. Everyone ended up with whoever they were supposed to. 20 years ago, no one at Seattle Grace would have thought things would end in this way, but they did. And Derek was glad.

He watched Izzie and Alex laugh about some unknown, and Mark kiss Addison gently on the lips, Burke rub his hand over his wife's stomach, and Callie and George hugging their twins.

"Unca Dewek!" A little voice called to him.

Derek looked down and saw little Harley waving spastically in Izzie's arms.

"What is it, Harley?" Derek smiled.

"It's cake time!" he squealed loudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Derek relented and began to make his way down the porch steps, before joining his family in the backyard.

* * *

5 months later the Shepard's welcomed baby Rosie Christina, while a couple doors down, the Burke's welcomed baby Carolynn Reese.

* * *

4 years later, Mark and Addison were marrying their daughter Samantha off to Derek and Meredith's son Liam.

Baby Madison Aubrey was born 15 months later.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that was fun. I love writing Grey's stories with their kids; have you noticed? Lol. Anyway, I wasn't sure where to stop with the whole future thing, but I figured stopping with Liam and Samantha's baby was good! Please read and review! 


End file.
